Love Me
by tsarina-lizzie
Summary: After a night of drinking, a secret is spilled. (A birthday present for a friend)


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owner.

* * *

><p>To celebrate their successful first ever match, which they won, at Wrestlemania 29 the three men left the arena once the event ended. It may have been late, but all three of them were pumped up so they went to a bar near the hotel they had been staying at. The bar was empty at one thirty in the morning, which allowed them to order a few beers and talk.<p>

A few people came in and out of the bar the next hour, being noticed by some who congratulated them on winning their match earlier that night. Even after hearing those people congratulate them, they couldn't believe in less than a year they had been wrestling at the biggest pay-per-view of the year.

Finally after two and a half ours they decided to call it a night and head back to the hotel and sleep. Dean took a taxi while Seth helped Roman, who had gotten very drunk, get into the taxi then to his hotel room.

Once they were in Roman's hotel room, Seth helped a laughing-at-nothing-in-particular Roman get on his bed. He laid down touching his stomach as he laughed even more. Sighing, Seth pulled Roman back up and he stopped laughing. Sitting down on the floor Seth started to untie Roman's sneakers.

Roman suddenly grabbed Seth's shoulder. He looked up, looking him straight in the eyes. What was going on?

"Thanks, Seth." Roman says, turning serious now. "Not just for helping me back to the hotel tonight but for being there when I need a friend."

Seth nods his head, confused on where all of this was suddenly coming from. "Yeah, you're welcome, Roman. That's what friends are for."

Roman shakes his head, "You and Dean don't exactly have to like me."

He understood what Roman meant; He'd known a few people who didn't get along with their tag team partners. Wanting to make him feel better, Seth ran his hand up and down Roman's thigh, then stopped. Seth smiled, "It's not hard to like you, Roman!"

Feeling butterflies, Roman looked Seth up and down a few times.

"I love you, Seth." Roman admitted. "Not just as a friend... But more."

Seth was quiet for a few minutes, Roman noticing he dropped the sneaker that was in his hands. Seth debated with himself whether or not it could be the alcohol talking. But it wasn't, Roman had these feelings for a while now, he could tell it was genuine.

Roman let go of his grip on Seth's shoulder, looking down. Seth stood up, then sitting down next to him on the bed, staring at the peach colored walls.

"I love you too?" Seth replies minutes later with what sounded more like a question than an answer. Turning to look at Roman, he saw that he was still looking down to the floor. "I mean, I care for you and Ambrose, but I've always felt more... for you?"

Roman smirked hearing that. Seth felt the same way about Roman that Roman did about Seth!

Trying to reach for Seth's hand and touching it, Seth stood up quickly. Looking up, Roman was confused. His eyebrows raise, noticing Seth wouldn't look him in the eyes but instead was focused on a painting behind him.

"What are you doing, Seth?" Roman asks.

He searches for an answer. Finally, looking at Roman, "Um... It's late, we should just go to bed." Seth says, sighing.

Before Roman could say anything else, Seth was out the door without even saying goodnight. Shaking his head, Roman laid down on his bed, closing his eyes, hoping to sleep and forget about everything that just happened.

* * *

><p>Seth ignored Roman half of the day when they hung out together, and neither of them tried to show something was bothering them. It seemed to work, nobody seemed to notice the tension between them... Until after the show that night and Dean told them they were going to talk about it before they left the arena. He left the locker room and waited for them outside. Seth stood, leaning against a locker as Roman sat on a bench, putting a few things in his bag. They were alone in the locker room.<p>

Roman zipped his gym bag, sitting on the bench as Seth tapped his foot looking at his watch. It was almost twelve thirty. Seth walked up to Roman, sitting down on the bench, staring at Roman.

"Why'd you leave last night?" Roman speaks.

He wanted answers, Seth couldn't blame him. Shrugging his shoulders, "You told me you loved me, I freaked out."

Now Roman looked up at Seth. He scoffed, still unable to understand what happened last night. "But you said it back." He says in a thick voice, "So, what happened?"

Seth sighed, not sure how to put it into words. "You were drunk, I couldn't tell if you were serious or not."

Roman nods his head in agreement. Seth took his hair out of his ponytail, messing with it putting the ponytail on his wrist.

"I needed to know if you meant it instead of randomly saying it one night." Seth explains, "But I wasn't going to say anything because I didn't know if you remembered it or not."

Roman moves some of his hair out of his face, then started playing with the zipper on his gym bag. "Well, I did mean it, just so you know."

"And so did I."

Roman smiles, both feeling butterflies fluttering in their stomachs. Roman stood up, putting on his jacket. He grabbed his gym bag, waiting for Seth.

"How about... We go out? Maybe Wednesday, after we tape the show tomorrow?" Roman wonders.

He bit his lip, Seth's silence was making him worry.

"Sure."

Seth got up, walking behind a row of lockers, after a slam of a locker door, coming back minutes later with his jackets on and his bag in one hand. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"How about we have dinner before the show, maybe seven?" Seth suggests.

Roman nods his head in agreement. Together they walk out of the locker room, it shutting loudly behind them. They saw Dean sitting on the floor, his head leaning back on the wall, eyes closed, and his knees hugging his chest. His gym bag and jacket were sitting next to him on the right.

Roman and Seth look at each other, smile and laugh, then turned back to Dean. Seth bent down, lightly shaking Dean's shoulder. Waking up, Dean jumped.

"What?"

"Ready to go, Dean? Our bus is probably waiting since we should've left already." Roman says.

Dean slowly stands up, rubbing his neck. He yawns, Seth handing him his jacket, Roman handing him his gym bag. Dean starts walking away from them, towards the front of the building while Roman and Seth slowly walk behind them.

He stops, turning around, "Did you guys finally work out what was bothering you two?"

Sneaking a quick glance at Seth, Roman chuckles, then looks down at his bag. He lifts his head, "Yep. Me and Seth talked and we finally let each other know how we really feel about each other. Don't worry, Dean. Everything is going to be fine."

* * *

><p>This was written for a new friend of mine on here, TheGirlInThePinkScarf, for her birthday! I know how much she likes this couple so I wrote it for her and I hope she enjoys the story!<p>

Happy birthday!


End file.
